familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Scrope-Throope Family Ancestry
Throop/Scrope Family Royal Ancestry William Throop (1628-1704), a Colonial America Gateway Ancestors and refugee son of regicide Adrian Scrope (1601-1660) has three distinct lines to English Royalty. Background Immigration and Name Change In an old family record of a daughter of Rev. Benjamin Throope (Yale 1734), it is stated that he was the seventh child of Capt. William Throope, the third son of William Throope, whose father, "Lord Scroope of Scotland", in "one of the Scotch Rebellions" fled to America and assumed the name of William Throope. Col. Adrian Scrope, (the title "Lord" was a title of courtesy to Republican officials of the commonwealth of the time) fought in the Parliamentary Army and was Governor of Bristol Castle in 1659. He served on the High Court of Justice that condemned King Charles I and signed his death-warrant. He was also commissioner of Scotland with General Monk in 1657, and sheriff of Lightow and Sterling until the Restoration. Colonel Adrian Scrope (c. 1601 – 17 October 1660) was the twenty seventh of the fifty nine Commissioners who signed the Death Warrant of King Charles I. He was hanged, drawn and quartered at Charing Cross after the restoration of Charles II. Adrian was executed in 1660 for unrepentant regicide and was excepted out of the Act of Indemnity. By 1666 his son was refugee living in Barnstable, Massachusetts under the assumed name of William Throope. William signed two different deeds in Hartford, Conn. in 1665 and 1667 that makes evidence of this. It is believed that William Throope was born in London as Adrian Scrope, the third son of Col Adrian Scrope. More evidence of this is found in the coat-of-arms assumed by the Throopes of a naked arm grasping a coiled serpent. The oldest son of William Throope was named Dan (in Hebrew Judge). This vividly calls the imagery from the prophecy of Jacob in Genesis XLIX, v 16-19, that describes Dan shall judge the people as the way of a coiled serpent. This family of devout puritans were well-versed in biblical scripture and could have used this as a cipher of their family history. Also about this time, Col Scrope had started that practice of signing his name with two "oo"s instead of one. Yet more evidence is found in the surnames of other family acquaintences living near him in America (Waller, Ludlow, Cornwall, etc.) Wormsley Park Estate 2,500 acre estate and 18th century country house between Stokenchurch and Watlington in the Chiltern Hills of Buckinghamshire, England. Today it also includes a major cricket field. This old english estate has been in the Scrope Family since the 16th Century. Most recently it has been owned by descendants of the J Paul Getty Family. * Wikipedia - Wormsley Park Estate Barons Scrope Lineage See also Baron Scrope of Bolton - Cracrofts Peerage * 1st Baron Scrope * 2nd Baron Scrope * Richard Scrope, 3rd Baron Scrope * Henry Scrope, 4th Baron Scrope of Bolton (1418-1458) - 4th Baron Scrope * John Scrope, 5th Baron of Bolton 5th Baron Scrope * Henry Scrope, 6th Baron Scrope - m. Elizabeth Percy * Henry Scrope, 7th Baron Scrope of Bolton (c1480-c1533) - 7th Baron Scrope * John Scrope, 8th Baron Scrope of Bolton (c1510-1549) * Henry Scrope, 9th Baron Scrope of Bolton * Thomas Scrope, 10th Baron Scrope of Bolton English Royalty Lineages Scrope Family Royal Lineage # Edward III of England (1312-1377) - King of England - m. Philippa of Hainaut - Plantagenet Family Line - Royal Lineage # John of Gaunt, 1st Duke of Lancaster (1340-1399) - titular King of Castile and Leon. # Joan Beaufort (1379-1440) - she m. Ralph de Neville, 1st Earl of Westmorland (c1364-1425) # Eleanor Neville (1398-1472) - m. Henry Percy, 2nd Earl of Northumberland # Henry Percy, 3rd Earl of Northumberland (1421-1461) - m. Eleanor Poyings # Elizabeth Percy (1460-1512) - The baroness Scrope, m. Henry Le Scrope 6th Baron Scrope of Bolton - Yorkshire, England # John Scrope (1496-1576) - m. Phillis Hokeby, - England - Son of 6th Baron Scrope # Adrian Scrope (1524-1577) - m. Ursula Ludlow (see below), Aunt to Connecticut founder, Roger Ludlow and a direct descendant of the King Edward I of England. (See below), Ursula is daughter of George Ludlow and Edith Windsor, both of royal lineage. # Robert Scrope of Wormsley (1569-) - m. Margaret Cornwall - England # Adrian Scrope (1601-1660) - m. Mary Waller - England - High Court Justice that signed death warrent for King Charles I, executed in 1660 during the English Restoration, Governor of Bristol Castle. # William Throop (1628-1704) - (Alias: Adrian Scrope) m. Mary Chapman (?) - Immigrated from Nottinghamshire England to Rhode Island. Changed name from Adrian Scrope who fled to America as a refugee to avoid persecution (see his father). Original settler of Bristol RI in 1680 and devout Puritan. # Capt William Throope (1678-1737) - m. Martha Colyn - Res: Lebanon, CT. Officer in the colonial militia. # Mary Throop (1707-1795) - m. Thomas Chapman III (1701-1793) # Throope Chapman (1734-1794) - Revolutionary War Veteran, res: Reedsboro, VT, m. Deborah Wilson # Benjamin Chapman (1783-1843) - Mormon Convert from Reedsboro, VT, m. Ludlow Family Ancestry ? * See George Ludlow above Incomplete info on this line. # George Ludlow (1504-1543) - m. Edith Windsor (see royal lineage below) # Ursula Ludlow (1547-1613) - m. Adrian Scrope - England Windsor Family Ancestry * See also Ludlow Family Ancestry # Fulk III, Count of Anjou (972-1040) # Ermengarde of Anjou (c1020-) - Possible descendant of Emporeror Charlegmagne via Vermandois Family? # Fulk IV, Count of Anjou (1043-1109) # Fulk I of Jerusalem (c1090-1143) - Crusader King of Jerusalem # Geoffrey V, Count of Anjou and Maine (1113-1151) - # Henry II of England (1133-1189) - ruled as King of England (1154–1189), Count of Anjou, Count of Maine, Duke of Normandy, Duke of Aquitaine, Duke of Gascony, Count of Nantes, Lord of Ireland] and, at various times, controlled parts of Wales, Scotland and western France. Henry, the great-grandson of William the Conqueror was the first of the House of Plantagenet to rule England. Henry was the first to use the title "King of England" # John of England (1167-1216) - King of England # Henry III of England (1207-1272) - King of England, # Edward I of England (1239-1307) - King of England, # Elizabeth of Rhuddlan (1282-1316) - Princess of England, m. Humphrey de Bohun # Margaret de Bohun (1311-1391) - m. Hugh de Courtney # Elizabeth Courtenay (c1333-1395) - m. Andrew Luttrell # Hugh Luttrell (c1364-1428) - m. Katherin Beaumont # Elizabeth Luttrell (c1388-aft1439) - m. John Stratton # Elizabeth Stratton (?-1474) - m. John Andrews # Elizabeth Andrews (1444-1485) - m. Sir Thomas Windsor # Andrew Windsor (1462-1543) - 1st Baron of Windor, inherited manor of Stanwell in Middlesex Co, m. Elizabeth Blount # Edith Windsor (1515-1613) - m. George Ludlow - also of royal lineage # Ursula Ludlow (1547-1613) - m. Adrian Scrope - England References * Wikipedia for Adrian Scrope * Welcome Chapman Family Ancestry * Tudor Place - scrope family lineages * Colonial America Gateway Ancestors * Ralph Chapman List of Famous Descendants - all Throop Famous Descendants are included on his Father-in-law's listing. * Throop Family Genealogy - Documented events for this family, siblings and parents. * Genealogy of William Throop - Many Descendants Listed * The New York genealogical and biographical record, Volume 36 - Throope Family and Scrope Tradition. pg 123-125, publ 1905, (Google Books) - Winchester Fitch * Will of Ralph Chapman, dated 28-Nov-1671. Category:Ancestries of individuals